Undoubtedly Mine
by Chi-Hime
Summary: Tohru is called to the main estate for unknown reasons, she goes but what exatctly dose the Sohma god have planned for her, and will her life possibley be completly turned around, if so will it be in a good way or not. AN not telling the final pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Strange Meeting**

The dew soaked grass squished unpleasantly under Tohru's feet as she stood at the large gates that led in to the Sohma estate. The sun was just now beginning to peek above the fluffy white clouds.

The reason for her being here so early in the morning was the phone call from Hatori that she had received yesterday. She was still at school when he called so she got his message from Shigure. He told her that Hatori wanted to meet with her early the next morning to discuss some things. Tohru was sort of curious what these 'things' he wanted to discuss with her were. So she did what she always did. Put on her optimistic smile made breakfast for the boys for when they woke up, and left to go see Hatori.

She wasn't concerned for her memories. She knew Hatori well enough now to trust him unless it was a direct order form Akito. No, what really worried her was the thought she had made someone mad and she was going to be kicked out of Shigure's house. She madly shook her head ridding herself of these thoughts.

Now standing in front of the large metal gates she took a deep breath. She lifted a slightly trembling hand to push open the gate. Before she had a chance to even touch the gate it swung open to reveal a tall, handsome man in a long white doctors coat.

Tohru smiled at the man and bowed her head respectfully. "Good morning Hatori-san"  
She straitened back up and looked at him. He wore expression that made her feel a bit uneasy.

Hatori now looked at her with a small smile. "Good morning Miss Honda, I appreciate you coming here so early."

Tohru shook her head "No, Not at all. I'm always up early." Hatori gave a small chuckle, but Tohru could sense something ominous about this meeting. The way he looked at her when he first opened the gate was like him saying 'run away now while you still had a chance' but she ignored the feeling and turned her attention back the Sohma doctor.

"Tohru, I'm very sorry, but I need you to follow me." He turned on his heel and began to lead her into the e-state.

A thought had just emerged in Tohru's head 'Why was he sorry' she silently pondered as she followed him.

When they entered the main house, Hatori began to lead Tohru through all the hallways for about five minutes until they reached a room in the very back of the huge house. It had wooden oak doors with beautiful carvings of sakura leaves etched in the bottom and the top. Hatori slid the door open with a quiet woosh and gestured for her to enter. He walked in behind her and slid the door shut once again.

Tohru felt a little uncomfortable as she looked around a rather large room. It was completely black. The wooden floors, the walls, even the ceiling was black. It would have looked exactly like a dungeon if it had not been for the large window on the back wall shining the new rays of morning light in to the room. A sweet smell inhabited the dismal room. To Tohru it smelled like fresh orange's. The smell did not fit the room one little bit, it was to cheerful for this dark room. She was brought out of her thoughts when a large, gentile hand rested nervously on her well rounded shoulder. Slowly turning her head she looked up into Hatori's eyes. He had been so quiet she had almost forgot he was there.

"Sorry Hatori-san I'm sorry I spaced out again I do that..." she paused when she caught a glimmer of worry swim in his eyes. "Hatori-san, are you.."

"Tohru please listen to me," he cut her off, worry consuming all his handsome features. He bent down slightly gripping her shoulder a little tighter,"Tohru, remember if you ever need anything, anything at all, I'll always be here. I would like you to visit me at least twice a week, more if you can manage it, just so I know that you are all right. Promise?" His gaze hardened in desperation to make the young innocent girl understand somewhat of what he was saying.

Tohru looked at him in utter confusion, having not a clue about what he was asking of her. Why would she not be all right? Why would she need to visit him so often, she wasn't ill. "Hatori-san," she began to say but was cut off by a different voice. A voice that made her freeze. "Hatori, I said bring her to me. Nothing in your task did I ask you to talk to her."

Already knowing from who the bone chilling voice belonged to, Tohru slowly turned to see the head of the Sohma's slowly entering the silent, tension filled room.

"Akito." Hatori bowed for a moment and then stood strait again gaining his composure. "I was just going to explain to her the basic rules of "

"Shut up Hatori, I don't care! All I told you to do was bring me the girl! That was it!" Akito smiled a small wicked grin and slowly glided over to Hatori. Sliding a cold bony finger over his good eye, Akito leaned next to Hatori's ear and whispered, "Your job is now complete, if you still wish to have full vision out of this eye, I suggest you leave now."

He was concerned for his eye sight, of course, but he was more concerned about the well being of the young brunet standing beside him. Knowing he could do nothing else,he took one final worried glance at Tohru, bowed toward the god and left without saying anything. Tohru watched nervously as Hatori retreated from the room but froze in shock when she felt a pair of cold eyes watching her intently. Hatori had shut the door behind him, leaving Tohru and Akito alone. As Akito started to approach her, she mustered up all her courage and gave him a smile and low, respectful bow.

"Good morning Akito-sama I hope you are well." Tohru knew she should show as much kindness as she could toward the young god as possible. It was not a good idea to get him upset, specially first thing in the morning. Akito, who was now right in front of her reached out a cold, fragile hand and softly, almost menacingly took her chin in between his two fingers. He lifted her head so that his dark eyes met with her gentle blue ones.

"So at long last our little flower finally arrives. Look at you so beautiful, and pure." He leaned in closer so his lips brushed Tohru's ear seductively making Tohru shiver from the closeness. She started to get frightened when she had began to feel his tongue trace the shell of her ear. She attempted to back up but found it useless, realizing her back was pressed firmly against the black wall.

"A..A..Akito-sama, w..w..what did you call m..me over here for?" she stuttered, trying to stay as far away from him as possible. She knew it was a failed attempt as she felt the wooden wall push farther into her back. Akito put his left hand to the side of her head and the other he took a lock of her hair and began to casually twirl it around his finger.

"Tohru-chan tell me somthing," he purred venomously into her ear, "What makes you so irresistible to my family, hmm? Why do they suddenly come to you for advice and leave me in the dark?" Akito leaned back slightly and looked once again straight into her eyes. Gritting his teeth together with a frown he forcefully tightened his grip in her dark brown hair, tugging at it so hard it brought her to her knees in pain. She cringed in pain as he pushed her forward letting go of her hair, making her land face down on the ground. She slowly began get to her feet when Akito grabbed her wrist and dragged her up right slamming her roughly into a wall.

"It's disgusting!" he seethed, his fingers winding their way tightly around Tohru's skinny neck. "How!" he screamed smacking her hard across the face with his free hand leaving a large,red cut on her flawless porcelain skin She winced. "How can you just steal my family away from me! I am GOD, how dare you steal away my Zodiac!"

Tohru's eyes began to roll in her head from loss of oxygen. "Please..Akito-sama..." she gasped. She grabbed hes arms trying to realax his grip on her neck. "I'm sorry...gasp...I...gasp..just love them..so ...much...I want...to..."

With one small touch to a pressure point in her neck she instantly went limp in his grasp. Akito's eyes gleamed with satisfaction as he let go of her neck, alowing her lifeless body fall into his arms. He leaned down an gentley placed her on the ground. He stood up once again and made his way back over towards the door. Once there he turned to look at her beautiful body, now with a small streak of red liquid trailing down her cheek from where he had hit her. "Sleep well dear Tohru," his grin was like a dangours poison as it spread across his pale face, " because when you wake, the only one you shall love," he turned and exited the room and whispered even though no one was around, "me" and with that he shut the door and left.

Lilpsyco - Twitch OMGZ your good nods I have taught you well young grasshopper lol.

Ritsu- Why thank you my lovley freind, i love getting comments from you, it makes me feel all bubbly and warm inside. Um...sorry, i had a happy moment. Ok so there is my first chapter in my new story. Hurray!! I like it but next chapter will be even better. I just have to finish writing it first ok until next time...see ya


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Encounters with the Black Side**

**Warning: this chapter contains some extreme limey-ness. If thats not your cup of tea don't read it.**

**A/N Just wanted to say that first chapter I forgot to mention that I know Akito's true gender but in my story Akito is 100 percent male. I started planning this story before I read book 17 so yeah. Also i'm also in the process of writing some more Fruits Basket stories in which Akito will be male in all of them. I Just wanted to make that clear. If I hadn't said anything you would probally have figured out in later chapters anyway but i thought you would like to know. One more thing i would like to say no flames please. I know no one has flamed this story but i recently had someone flame a story that i'm writing with lilpsyco even after i distinctly wrote a warning. I like advice and helpful hints that some of you have provided me with but please no flames. But please review. Sorry to take up your time with this note. Thank You.**

**Disclamer: Once again I will state i do not own Fruits Basket. If i did Hatori would so be mine. **

**Chapter 2 Encounters of the Black Kind**

The Sound of a door sliding open woke Tohru from her dreamless state of sleep. Sitting up rubbing the sleep from her tired eyes glanced around at her surroundings. She was sitting on a large bed with bright yellow sheets. She moved her hand gracefully over the silken bedding for a moment before looking up to take in her surroundings. The room she was in was fairly large. The walls were painted a solid bright blue color that reminded Tohru of a cool summers sky. A large wardrobe stood in one corner next to a magnificent window that spilled the mornings sun into the beautiful room. A small yet attentive cough brought Tohru back from her examination of the room to notice a girl around Tohru's age standing next to her bed. Her midnight black hair was secured to her head by a tight bun. She wore a plain white kimono and an agitated expression.

Before Tohru even have a chance to open her mouth to greet the young woman, she took hold of Tohru's hand and gently but effectively pulled the girl from the bed to a confused standing position.

"Excuse me Miss Honda for my rudeness," the young girl said letting go of Tohru's wrist and scurrying past her towards the wardrobe and pulled out a soft pink kimono with designs of sakura flowers trailing it's length. "Miss Honda if you would, please follow me, i need to get you to your bath." Tohru had been so caught up in the beautiful kimono that she didn't even notice when the girl returned to standing in front of her.

Tohru looked at the girl for another minute before she realized she was still at the main house and Shigurie, Kyo and Yuki were probbaly worried about her. "Oh..Um...I.I..should really be getting..." She was suddenly silenced when the girl took her arm again and swiftly dragged her out of the room and down the hall.

"Miss Honda I do apologize but if i don't get you bathed and ready for breakfast with Akito-sama on time, he will be very angry." Tohru's eyes were wide with confusion. she had no idea what was going on, but to go along with ..oh yeah she didn't even know this girls name yet.

"Um, excuse me but may I please ask your name?"

Not even looking back the girl replied with "Yumi, and I was appointed to be your personal maid for your stay here." before coming to a closet which held towles and wash rags. Pulling out one of each, Yumi brought her a few more doors down until they reached a large double door. Coming to a stop Yumi handed Tohru the towels and the kimono and shooed her into the room. "I will be back in thirty minutes to dress you and fix your hair." and with that she the door leaving Tohru standing there looking open mouthed at solid wood.

Shaking her head, she turned around and gasped. She was expecting a small, elegant bathroom. Boy was she wrong. The whole room was a giant indoor hot springs. Steam rose in clouds every where you looked. It was absolutely amazing. Taking a few steps forward she realized now that she was here she might as well take a nice bath and find out what was going on later. Hesitantly she found a small wooden table set up near the edge of the hot springs and set her towels and new clothing upon it. She took a deep breath clearing her head of all negative thoughts and put on a big Tohru-ish smile. ' I bet Akito is just being nice and I'm worried about nothing.' she gave a small giggle and began to pull off her shirt. After she set her shirt on the ground she put her hands on the hem of her skirt getting ready to discard that when she heard a sound of moving water and she froze. And then a familiar male voice began to talk.

"Miss. Honda, I guess the rumors are true, you are staying here."

Tohru gasped in shock as an incredibly wet and incredibly indecent Haru made his way out of the steam of the hot springs. "Hatsuharu-san, umm...**I'M SO SORRY...O'MY..."** At a loss for words Tohru covered her eyes and quickly turned so she was facing away from him. "Hatsuharu-san, I'm so sorry! This nice lady named Yumi came in the room I was staying and told me she didn't want to make Akito mad so I had to take a bath now and join..squeeek!!"

She was instantly pulled from her babble when a pair of large, smooth hands grabbed her writs and removed her hands from her eyes. She was suddnley spun around so she was now face to face with Haru. Water dripped slowly down his chest down past his waist and landed with a soft plop on the ground. Tohru kept her gaze off to the side not daring to look at him. Her modesty was taken a step farther when she realized she still wore her skirt but her light pink shirt lay on the ground, useless. A band of pink began to spread across her face from embarrassment.

"Hatsuharu-san, please, just let me grab my shirt and .." She was once again cut off but this time it was a pair of hungry lips.

Haru pulled away and looked down upon her with a hard lust radiating stare "Shut-up Tohru. Stop with the goody-goody crap. I haven't done IT in a long time and all this tension is getting to me, so my little Tohru it's your lucky day." He dipped back down and started trailing heated kisses down her neck. One of his hands held her writs together in a tight grip, while he let the other slide around to her back and slowly unclasp her bra.

As Tohru felt her bra slowly start slipping away, she stared to really struggle. Thrashing and shaking her head trying to break free from his grasp. Haru instantly became angred and removed his hand that was behind her back bringing it down with a loud SMACK! to the side of her face. Tohru stopped struggling as she felt her cheek start to swell. Tears silently began to stream down her porcilan face. "Hatsu.su..snif..haru...kun...please...p..p..please stop..sniff" She whimpered pushing on his chest with her small hands, trying to get him to back off. It did'nt work and she noticed her energy was draining fast. She also noticed that he was not holding her close enough for him to transform.

Black Haru looked down at the frightened girl in his arms and smirked. He leaned in and let his tounge slowly trace the shell of her ear before he whisperd, "Little Tohru, so naive and innocent. Can you tell me what happens when that innocence is taken?" Tohru looked at deep in to his lust filled eyes with her own fear filled ones, and suddenly she realized what he meant.

She really didn't want to hurt him, but seeing she had no other choice, Tohru brought knee up quickly hitting directly in the groin area. Haru instantly let go of Tohru's writs and doubled over in pain. Tohru just realized that her top half was completely vulnerable. She bent down to pick up her shirt and began to bolt towards the door. She was more than half way to the door when something wrapped around her ankle sending her crashing loudly to the floor. The extra second she used to pick up her shirt gave Haru the opportunity to regain himself and pounce on her again.

Tohru now lied on her back completly defensless as the very angry cow-boy climbed on top of her and straddled her hips. He grabbed her writs in one of his hands and pinned them above her head while his other hand ripped the shirt she was holding away from her grasp and threw it away carelessly. "I don't like it when people don't listen to me Tohru!" he said with an evil smirk as he began to rub is growing erection against her clothed covered thigh. Tohru instantly began to shiver. Not from pleasure but from fear. But Haru only grinned more and leaned in closer but not enough for him to transform, but close enough for him to slowly caress her supple breast with his tongue making her pink buds turn hard. "You like it Tohru. I knew you would." With that said he went ahead and took her whole breast in his mouth makink her scream.

She felt dirty. A million baths would never be able to wash off the shame on her body. "Hatsuharu-kun, please, stop, PLEASE!" Tohru screamed. He gave a small laugh and bit don hard into Tohur's fleshy mound. She threw back her head and cried, while unconsously bucking her hips forward to meet his. Instantly she saw she had made a mistake.

Haru grinned like he never had before as an idea came suddenley. Making sure not to let go of both of her hands he let one slip out of his grasp and using his free hand brought it up to his now notably throbbing manhood. "She what you do to me Tohru! You make me this way." he slowly forced her to wrap her small hand around the erection as he fisted his around his. He let out a long moan of intense pleasure. "Damn it Tohru, it feels so good!" he grunted loudly and squeezed down on her hand harder. Tears were now once again trailing heavily down Tohru's bruised face. He took his hand away and began to slide his hand up her skirt. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard Tohru. I want to hear you scream my name." In one swift movement he rid the poor girl of all her clothing. Haru spread Tohru's hips apart and positioned himself at her small wet entrance. "Get ready love cause this is gonna hurt like HELL!"

Tohru clamped her eyes together tight. She waited for him to penetrate her but instead she heard a voice that she was not expecting to save her at all.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU FUCKING COW! YOU STICK THAT INTO HER AND I WILL PERSONALLY REMOVE IT WITH AN EXTREMELY DULL KNIFE!"

Akito angrily marched across the the flooring and grabbed Haru by the hair throwing him about five feet away form Tohru. If Akito was in a good mood before, it was definitly all gone now.

**AN: I hoped you all liked this chapter. I personally like it better once i typed it better than when it was on paper. Oh well. Needless to say in the next chapter Akito is pissed. I'll start putting in more charcters in pretty soon. Ok so please review and be happy !!! love always Ritsu!!**


End file.
